Wedding hibari one shot
by Ookami Otome
Summary: todays the day the day of my funeral hibari kyoya is getting married and its not me who's wearing the ring


Here I stood in front of the church my funeral had finally arrived my best friend was marrying the man I loved, my legs dragged themselves up the stairs step by growling step my knees weak and wobbly. _Why was I here? Oh that's right to finally prove to myself that everything was over._

id loved him for so long, I wanted to scream I wanted to curse the world for what it had done to me telling it that I should be the one wearing the white dress the ring on my left finger symbolising are long term commitment to one another. But no it was never meant to be no many how many times I deluded myself that there was hope when you'd come to visit me, after a fight between you over how long you had been gone on a job. Watching your troubles fade when you came to me always gave me hope that maybe there could be something that you would leave her and come to me.

I was never going to be your woman, the love of your life the one who would stand at you side throughout the good times and the bad. The one that would complete you, your other half, but that role was never to be mine I was not your missing piece I was just a piece that never connected one that was cast away with the others a pawn in your game. Just another piece to put with the others just another toy in your collection

There she stood in front of me a smile lit her face, pearl white dress shimmering in the light from the window, A bouquet of flowers in her hand wrapped in a beautiful purple ribbon _I loved the colour purple. _i ran up to my best friend my arms engulfing her in a hug tears brimming my eyes the full realization of what was happening finally hitting me at the sight of her in her dress, getting married to the man I loved but I would never get in the way the only thing I wished for was for her to treat him right.

She always came over after you telling me that you had done something wrong again but I knew the story played the other way that she was the one who had wronged you. I could always read it in your face the pain of the fight the pain of her words she never held that look in her eyes, hers held nothing but lies and deception. Why couldn't you see she was not for you that she was not you missing piece your other half, but that I was here I was your missing piece the piece that would complete you.

I watched as she walked down the aisle her dads arm held onto her a smile lighting at her features I turned to you her face mirrored hers, it was the perfect picture of happiness and I was not part of it. I watched as her dad finally handing her over finally giving away his baby girl to her new life long partner I sat at the piano and watched, watched as you looked at her tenderly. I heard the vows I heard the promises I waited for the objection waited for someone to say that they never wanted this to happen and tear her away from him.

I waited and waited but nothing came I felt the tears brim my eyes once again threatening to spill over and for the tears to cascade down my own cheeks. 'BOOM" the church doors swung open a man stood there his breath falling in pants , my head turned back to you and the woman next to you her eyes where wide her hands shaking making the flowers she held loose petals, she looked scared.. Nervous.

I watched as the man ran down the aisle he cursed at her and cursed at you telling you that she was married to him, my eyes widened _when did this happen how come you never told me some friend you are, marrying a man and then trying to marry the man I loved u did nothing but hurt me_. I watched the events unfold from people talking about what just happened to you apologizing to the man even though your voice was cold and unemotional then you turning to her saying that if none of this had happened you would have cancelled it by yourself and that you never really harboured any feelings for her and that you just went along with it so you could get the information from her family. I watched as you smirked at her shocked face, turning on your heel and walking away from the alter grabbing my arm in the process dragging me away from my place on the piano.

"hibari are you ok" I asked my voice just above a whisper, I watched as you head turned to face mine a small smile gracing your lips as your hand found my chin the other resting above my head against the wall, trapping me in. "Im fine" your voice was weak your head falling to rest on my shoulder as you let out a sigh of relief my hand founds its way to the back of your head patting it soothing it as I comforted you my own heart settling from the shock it had received today. The pounding of my heart finally settling down from its roller-coaster ride.

XxOo five months late XxOo

"It's beautiful it's like that dress was made for you" I smiled down at my good friend, it had been a month since that wedding and everything was finally back to normal, hibari had gotten more data on the boxes thanks to his little stunt but we all realized that it was worth it. I had never seen my supposed best friend again she just disappeared along with her husband.

But here I was on months later getting ready to marry the man I loved through all this all deal I had finally plucked up the courage to confess my feelings to hibari and he replied with the fact that he to harboured feelings for me and that he liked me since we were in school which I was shocked to hear coming from the man who was thought to have little emotion. But for me he had opened up I got to see more sides to him than most and for that I was happy, I was even happier though now because now I wore a beautiful pearl dress a large wedding ring on my finger that glistened when the light hit it, a veil framed my face, a large bouquet of flowers in my hands.

I know stood at the church doors my father at my side his arm intertwined with mine a large smile on his face the music began and I watched as my friends walked before me, it was now my turn I walked from the doors my eyes meeting yours they were tender and you smiled at me your face held love unlike that time. My father let go of me kissing my cheek handing me over to you, your hand grabbed mine bringing me over so that I stood before you your eyes meeting mine as you looked down at me your eyes shining with love but your face saying other wise to those who surrounded us.

Vows where spoken, promises were made prayers were said and finally all was sealed with a single kiss. We pulled from each other making our way down the aisle together, petals where thrown as we made our way into the outside world as something new. We were together I had finally become your missing piece I was finally able to complete you. i was yours and you where mine and together we completed each other.


End file.
